A Piece Of HistoryA Piece of the Future
by xoxoEmmixoxoluvs2rite
Summary: When Renesmee Cullen gets pregnant with her fiancee, Josh, the family is surprised to find out that Josh is actually related to Jasper, distantly. How will Josh, Nessie, and the Cullens cope with the new babies. Yeah, I said BABIES! R&R! Thanks!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay, so…Nessie didn't fall for Jake in this story…Sorry Team Jacob! LOL! Anyway…now Nessie is 17 (stops growing next year) and married to a boy named Josh Whitlock. He is a descendent of Jasper and well…it's a good idea in my head so give it a shot! Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer-I am Steph Meyer. I own Twilight, New Moon, Breaking Dawn, Eclipse, and Midnight Sun! I am a writer who is very successful. JK! Lol! Really, I'm just Emmi; an obsessed Twilighter with OTD (obsessed twilight disorder)! LOL! Just read!**

**Prologue**

"Josh, you love me, right?" I said, struggling to get out what I wanted to say.

"Yes, of course, Carlie," he answered. My name was Renesmee, but my middle name was Carlie, so he called me that. It was a special nickname.

"Well, you gotta tell my family who you are. And I have to tell you something. It's really important. So I tell you and my family. Okay?" I grabbed his hand. "Let's go now."

"All right, sweetie. But, just tell me, are you okay?" He asked.

"Well, yes, mostly." And I didn't explain. But, instead, I grabbed his hand and we set off for my house.


	2. 1 Family Meeting

**A/N: Okay, thanks to my 1 review so far! I really hope more ppls read this! Well, enjoy and thanks so much again, Mr. Review Person :D Whole story from Nessie's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I am Not Steph Meyer…but I was in a dream I had once…does that count? Lol! He ha! **

**Chapter 1) Family Meeting**

I drew in deep breaths. In, out, in, out! Just keep breathing, I reminded myself. Everything is going to be fine. Josh kept giving me worried glances. He didn't know what was wrong. No one did. Except Grampa, and I could trust he wouldn't tell (or let my Dad catch him thinking about it.) For that, I was thankful to my grandfather. Josh and I had just arrived at my house. I ran to the door, searching for my mother. I needed to find her. To tell her to put up her shield on Grampa and me. Now.

"Mom! Put up your shield on Grampa and me! Now!" I hollered to my mom, though it was probably unnecessary. I knew my family could hear. Mom nodded and I felt the shield around me.

It was a mental shield, so my dad couldn't hear my thoughts. It was my mom's special power. My dad, was a mind reader.

So, the shield was up, and I had news to deliver. Scary news. Good news. Exciting news. It was all that mixed together. And I was dead scared to tell my family.

"C'mon, Carlie," Josh called to me, reaching for my hand. I leaned my head on my fiancée's shoulder, and we walked inside.

When we were inside, I sat down on our couch. Grampa had called a family meeting, so everyone was gathering on the chairs and couches in the room where Josh and I sat, hand in hand. I inhaled a deep breath.

"Okay, so, Josh and I have something to tell you," I began, deciding to start with Josh's news and not mine. Josh looked at me.

"Yes…" Aunty Alice prompted us.

"Well," began Josh, "I think that you should know that I kinda lied to you all." A loud, obnoxious gasp was heard from none other than Uncle Emmett. I frowned at him. Josh continued, "Well and…Uhm. The thing I lied about, it's not really like bad. But, I guess you all ought to know. I lied about my name." He paused, looking at everyone's reactions. Emmett spoke again.

"You mean your name isn't Josh?" He was being silly. I was furious at his joking tone.

"You stop it, Emmett Cullen! You quit your joking!" I practically screamed. "Continue, honey." I said, turning to face my fiancée.

"Well, yes, my name is Josh. But…my full name isn't Joshua Ryan Keller. It's…it's…it's Joshua Ryan Whitlock." He finished. I gave his nervous hand a squeeze. My Uncle Jazz's expression was priceless, though I didn't laugh at it. If he could, he would have gone paler than his vampire-pale skin. He tried to speak,

"So…you're saying…he's not…who…how?" Unsuccessful. But, I knew what he had been trying to say. I answered him,

"We're saying that he's related to you. Yes, he is. Who? Well, we're not sure…but we are positive he's your descendent. How? Who the heck knows?" As I said all this, everyone kept turning from Uncle Jazz to Josh, Uncle Jazz, Josh. Finally, Uncle Jasper spoke,

"But, I just don't see…I was with Maria for a bit, but she was a vampire. And, there was only one other…but…no! It couldn't be! You can't be related to me, Josh!" We could tell he was trying to convince himself.

"Are you mad…that he could be related to you? Do you hate Josh or something?" I asked. He looked shocked at my question.

"No! Of course not! I have nothing against Josh but it seems so…strange. I do have a theory, but, it's an off chance." Aunty Alice looked up at Uncle Jasper, surprisingly quiet.

"Well, what is it? Your theory," Mom provoked.

"When I was…human, I knew a girl. Her name was Ruthie Wells. She was beautiful…" Alice glared at him. "Beautiful, for a human. I much prefer Alice. But, anyways, I thought I loved Ruthie. And she loved me. But, I left her a few months after we met for the army. I never did find out what happened to her. So, I suppose, you could be related to her, though I can't understand why she would take my name. I never even proposed." We all thought in silence. I saw Daddy frowning. I smiled, knowing he was frustrated he couldn't' hear me or Grampa Carlisle thinking. Eventually, Grampa had something to say,

"Well, Jasper, it seems that is the only way he could be your relative, seeing you were an only child…Is that all we need to cover at this meeting?" As Grampa said the last sentence, he (along with everyone else) eyed me. I flushed colour and shrunk down in my seat.

"No," I said, "I have news for you all." Suddenly, I felt lighter. Hmm, that's weird. Why would I feel lighter? If anything, I should feel heavier, being pregnant.


	3. 2 Baby Names

**A/N: Hey! Sorry it took so long to update! I'm gonna try to put up a few chapters this week! Thanks for reading! :D**

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Steph Meyer…only in my dreams…lol…I'd rather be like Alice or Bella.**

**--------------------------------**

"YOU ARE _WHAT_?" My father boomed unnecessarily loud. Oops. That's why I felt light. I peered at my mom, who had lifted the shield around me.

"_I _am about to tell everyone exciting news," I retorted to my father. "As I was saying…well…" I tried to begin.

"She's-"I cut my dad off.

"Stop it Dad!" I screamed, and then continued, "_She _is pregnant." I finished. I looked up at the expressions of everyone around me. Shock.

"Ohmygod! Nessie! You're pregnant? Ohmygod! This is so awesome! Eek!" Aunty Alice shrieked. One good reaction. I smiled at her.

"Nessie. You're getting so old. Pregnant. Wow," exclaimed Gramma Esme, who got up to hug me. Two good reactions.

Grampa smiled, not saying anything, for he already knew. And, perhaps, he was concentrating on not thinking about something…the rest of the news.

"Oh, Nessie! Are you excited?" Aunty Rose asked me. I smiled.

"Uhm…yes. And scared. I'm only 16…so, yeah," I responded. I bit the corner of my bottom lip.

Then Uncle Emmett asked, "So, watcha gonna name it?"

Uncle Jasper, "Yea, is it a boy or girl?"

"Well, uh…there was more to the news. It's…Uhm…girls." I managed to mumble out. Stares of awe were all around me, as each person realized what I had said. Josh spoke first,

"Girls, did you say? How many?" He sounded happy, at least, but worried.

"Two. Twins. Twin Girls," I told him and my family. Josh reached for my hand, and gave it a squeeze.

"Twin girls…" he muttered to himself. I smiled.

"Like I said…Names?" Uncle Jasper asked again. I smiled. I had given much thought to what I would name my babies. And, I believed I had come up with the _perfect_ names.

"Okay, baby number one is going to be named…Emma Rose," I started. Aunty Rose perked up at the sound of her name. I continued, "Emma is supposed to sound like Emmett, and Rose…well, that's sort of obvious." Emmett's eyes widened.

"Emmett! Like _me_ Emmett?" I giggled at my uncle's response. Aunty Rosalie cut in,

"No, Emmett, the _other_ Emmett who she wants to name her baby after!" I giggled again. Of course, I found my self in hysterics once Uncle Emmett responded,

"_Other_ Emmett? Who is this_ other_ Emmett? Why haven't I heard of him?" Aunty Rose smacked him across the back of his head. But, Aunty Alice was eager to hear baby number two's name,

"And the second baby?" She prompted me.

"The second baby is going to be named…Alice Jazzlyn," I finished, "Nicknamed Ali." Aunty Alice's reaction was priceless. The excitement on her face was indescribable. Her eyes lit up. Her smile was literally from ear to ear, or maybe bigger. She stood up and gave me a bear hug stronger than Emmett's. Wow, she was more excited than I could have imagined!

"So Ali, after me. And Jazzlyn, like Jasper? Ohmygod! Nessie! You're so amazing!!!!" Alice told me. I smiled, but my smile faded quickly. I began to feel sick and dizzy.

"Carlie, honey? What's wrong?"

"Nessie? Nessie?"

"Nessie, are you alright? Ness?"

Everyone was asking me questions, but I couldn't answer. Suddenly, I collapsed on the floor. Fainted.


	4. 3 Wake Up Call

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story! I hope many people get to enjoy it. I worked hard on it. Thanks to TwilightFanGirl196 for motivating me to write this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer…and I'm running out of disclaimer ideas…**

**********

I awoke in Carlisle's "hospital" at home. I was lying on a bed, with ice on my forehead.

"Is she okay, Carlisle?" I heard a voice, speaking in no more than a whisper, as far as I could tell.

"Yes, she's coming to her senses." He responded to the voice. Then I felt a hand brush my cheek.

"It's time to wake up, Carls. C'mon Carlie, honey." It was the voice from before. It was the hand on my cheek. It was Josh.

"W-where?" That was all I could manage. I slowly blinked open my eyes.

"At your house, sweetie. You fainted." Suddenly I remembered.

"And…and Emma and Ali…they're alright?" I tried to sit up quickly, but Grampa pushed me back.

"Nessie, you are still week," Grampa told me. He didn't answer my question.

"Are Emma and Ali okay? Grampa?" I saw him bite his lip. "Grampa!" I screamed, terrified of his reason for biting his lip.

"Nessie…one of the babies…well…she's struggling. Her breathing is off." Grampa told me. I felt Josh grab my hand, and give it a gentle squeeze.

"They gonna be alright, Carlie. Hear me? Emma and Ali are gonna be just fine!" I looked up at him, and tears were in his eyes. So they might not be fine…I felt the tears pour down my face. I was so scared. There weren't words for it.

"Please, Grampa," I pleaded, in barely more than a whisper, even for a vampire, "Please, don't let Emma and Ali…keep them safe. Please." And I cried. I cried for what seemed like forever, and no one tried to stop me. Grampa and Josh were the only people who were always at my side. My mom and dad visited, but never stayed for more than two hours. Not that I was good company.

***********************

It had been four days since I had fainted. Four days. The twins were still going strong. I prayed for them. So did Josh. We prayed and prayed, until we'd probably used up enough prayer for a lifetime. I was resting, hand in hand with Josh, on evening, when Uncle Jasper came in to visit, for the first time without Alice. I looked up at him.

"Can I come in?" He asked, knocking on the door, for effect, I assumed. I only gave a nod, not bothering to answer aloud.

"How are you feeling, Ness?"

"I'm…I'm fine. N-nervous," I choked on nervous, my feared thoughts rising to the front of my brain, itching, tearing at my thoughts. The worst cases were erupting in my thinking. I flinched. Jasper gave a comforting smile. He sat in a chair next to my bed, and stroked my hair.

"It's going to be all right. It'll be fine." I couldn't tell who he was reassuring. But then, he said, "You do know that, right? Alice is sure of it. She says Emma and Alice are going to be just fine."

"Yeah, that's good. I'm praying. But I'm so scared, Uncle Jazz. So scared…" Both Josh and Jasper looked at me, concerned and trying to be reassuring. I gave them a smile, for whatever it was worth. They were trying to help.

"I'm going to sleep now, if you're done." I was extremely tired. My eyes were already shutting. I drifted into a nice, deep sleep.

*******************

I was growing very fast. Or, rather, the twins were. I was only one month pregnant, but I appeared eight months. My mom said it was like that for her, only faster. That made me nervous. Emma and Ali were almost here.

Just then, Grampa walked in. "I need to do a quick scan, Ness."

I nodded my head. He set up the equipment, and took his x-ray. Then Alice walked in, horrorstruck.

She motioned for Grampa to come to her, and he did. She told him something, and he nodded, turning "pale," for lack of a better expression.

Alice and Grampa came back in. Alice looked at me. She took hold of my hand.

"I'm sorry…I was…wrong, Nessie. I was wrong! I'm so sorry!" She sobbed while I grasped what she had just told me. I felt numb.

--------------------------

**What will happen? Who knows? I'll try to update tomorrow, if I have time!**


End file.
